After The Storm
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: This was not the first time Riza Hawkeye had been reduced to a messenger only to find herself waiting for several hours outside a bedroom door for her superior and it was not the first time her superior had locked himself in a bedroom with the same company. -Roy and Edward have a very strange relationship
**_Hi there. This is my first try at a FMA fanfic but it was requested by quite a few of my regular reviewers. I hope this is ok. I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it so I'm going to post it and see what I come up with. I know not everyone is a fan of the pairing but I'd appreciate it if you didn't hate on it just because of the requested pairing. Also, you'll probably find some weird spellings because I'm English - S_**

* * *

Standing angled to the wall, a young woman stood waiting for her superior to emerge. She was pretty although intimidating due to her stern gaze and her moderately muscular, albeit curvaceous, build from years of military training. Her long, sunny blonde hair was pinned up with a simple clip, the bangs sweeping across a little above her left eye closely resembled a hawk wing which was fitting considering who and what she was. She was not the type of woman to relax or let her guard down, trained to react instantly to any and all situations, but the young woman was even more tense than usual.

This was not the first time she had been reduced to a messenger only to find herself waiting for several hours outside a bedroom door for her superior and it was not the first time her superior had locked himself in a bedroom with the same company. She did not approve but what place did she truly have to say so? There wasn't much she could do. All she could do was wait and try not to listen to the grunts and moans from beyond the door. Eventually those sounds silenced themselves.

Clank. Clank. Clank.

The woman didn't need to look up to know who was approaching down the long, dimly lit corridor. A rare and fond smile slipped across her austere features as the blonde greeted the armour sat on one of the three chairs opposite the blonde woman. "Alphonse," she greeted calmly and the armour looked up. Perhaps he would have politely smiled but the armour was empty, the sad soul of a desperate young boy attached to metal. Without a body, Alphonse had no smile to give.

"Hello Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Alphonse greeted formally out of great respect and glanced at the door, the sound of metal clanking against metal interrupting any silence. "Are they still in there?" A curt nod came from the Lieutenant. "How long have they been in there?"

"A while."

"Are they... er... done?"

"They've been in there long enough."

With nothing more to say, the two sat in silence for a little longer before the doors opened and an attractive young man emerged, his short black hair scruffier then usual and his uniform a little askew. He looked up, his piercing dark eyes widening in surprise. "Lieutenant! Alphonse!" he hurried to tidy himself up, buttoning up his shirt as he swallowed nervously. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Sir," Riza replied, folding her arms with that knowing look that often irks men and made her appear much like a mother-hen. "I have a message from General Armstrong, Sir."

While the two spoke, Alphonse slipped noisily into the room to see his brother. As usual, the elder Elric brother was asleep with his tummy out. Not that he had on anything to cover up. A sigh came from the hunk of metal as he pulled his older brother's red coat over his body to keep him warm. "What am I going to do with you, brother?" Alphonse mused.

Riza watched Alphonse go in before looking up at her superior sharply. "You shouldn't be messing around with Edward Elric," she scolded. "He's just a boy."

"He's not a boy any more, Lieutenant." He gave his old friend a smile. "You worry too much. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Riza demanded. "I ought to slap you, Roy Mustang! He's been through too much for you just to..."

"You're starting to sound like second lieutenant Ross."

For a moment Riza just glared before she sighed and stepped back, regaining her composure. Even if what her friend was doing was unethical, she could not remain angry at him forever. "Just tell me one thing, sir," she near pleaded. "Tell me you have no intentions of hurting those boys."

Roy relaxed, that usual half smile tugging at his lips. "They will not be harmed by me."

She nodded and escorted the Colonel out of the building without another word.


End file.
